iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
The Forgotten Ones
I Am Number Four: The Lost Files: The Forgotten Ones is an E-book that was released on July 23, 2013. This is the third Novella that follows Adamus, this time his quest to Plum Island to rescue the ceptured Chimæra. About the Books In this thrilling 144-page companion novella to the New York Times bestselling I Am Number Four series, learn the fate of Adam—the Mogadorian-turned-ally of the Garde who risked his life to save Sam. Adam helped Sam Goode and his father, Malcolm, escape the Mogadorian base in Dulce, New Mexico. Using the Legacy that One bestowed upon him, Adam sacrificed himself and brought the entire facility crumbling down on his head. Miraculously, Adam survives in one piece, and he also discovers something incredible that the Mogadorians had been hiding from the Garde. Separated from his allies, Adam sets out on a quest to find the one thing the Garde have been missing all these years, the very thing that could turn the tide in this war. Plot Adamus awakens to find himself buried in the ruins of the Dulce Government Base which he had destroyed. He used his Earthquake Generation legacy to move the rubble around. He notices and rescues a Mogadorian named Rexicus who also survived the destruction of the base. They walk through the desert and find water and shelter. Adamus is confronted by a grey wolf which is revealed to be a Chimæra from the Second Loric Ship that was separated from the others and taken to Dulce. Adam names him Dust and he becomes very protective of Adam, especially when Rex begins to heal and recover and realises who Adam is. Despite obvious signs of strong Mogadorian morals, Rex helps Adam and tells him what he needs to know when he decides that he will find and rescue the other Chimæra at the Mogadorian Headquarters in New York, named Plum Island. Adamus, Rexicus and Dust walk to the nearest town in New Mexico where they ambush a pick-pocket and steal what he had stolen from others to buy food and plan their trip to New York. They are closely followed by Mogadorians for the duration but mostly manage to evade them. A scout finds them but they escape by catching a train headed for Philadelphia. Once in Philadelphia, the scouts catch up with them. Adam is attacked at from all sides, but he and Dust manage to fight them off. Right before this, Rex mysteriously disappears. Adam then faints from exhaustion of using his legacies. When he wakes he is in a car with Rexicus. He accuses him of calling the Mogadorians on him, but he says he didn't and he was hiding in fear. Adam believes him. Together they make their way to Plum Island. On the way, Dust starts to shift forms rapidly and shriek (thought to be caused by communication by Bernie Kosar using the Curved Antler). Rex and Adam approach Plum Island and Rex pretends that he has reprimanded him. The Mogadorians put him in a cell while the General (Adam's father) is called. After two days Rex manages to free Adam and guides him to the Chimæra. The first two Chimærae have been badly tortured to the point of mutilation and insanity and they are forced to leave them behind. They find five other Chimærae and set them free, and in their attempt to escape the alarms are sounded. Rex leaves Adam, telling him that he has fulfilled his promise to help him and that he understands that he has his reasons for what he is doing but cannot go any further as he belongs with the Mogadorians. At the command centre on the top floor another alarm is sounded stating that the location of the Garde has been found in Chicago. Hours later Adam is driving to meet them while frantically trying to reach Malcolm on his cell phone. He manages to reach Sam and warns him that the Mogadorians are coming. Trivia *This is the first Novella featuring Adamus that does not end with him in a life threatening situation where his fate is uncertain. *The Forgotten ones was released along with the book The Lost Files: Secret Histories, a compilation of The Search for Sam, The Last Days of Lorien and The Forgotten Ones. Category:E-Book Category:The Lost Files Category:Lorien Legacies